Glitched area
The glitched area has many glitches, making the gameplay quite confusing and random. At first the effects aren't very common but the deeper you go into the area the more intense the effects become. The area encountered AFTER this, will be able to have some of the gliches at a reduced rate and it will stabilise the further you go into said area. Map The map is relatively normal in its base form, its pretty much the regular lawn exept the size of a pool level. Effects 'Map' *Corrupted zones: where plants are unplantable (with VERY few exeptions) and zombies move 25% slower and take damage as if it was a spikeweed. Usually 1x1 to 2x2. *Un-loaded zones: Just like a corrupted zone but it only looks like one, once you plant something on it or a zombie walks over it it will load and become normal, if it is bigger than 1x1 then it will only load the parts that have been stepped on/have a plant on it. 'Random, these are usually unnoticable untill it happens, it does not have to be there at the start.' *Speed increases/decreases: Relatively often a plant or a zombie will temporarly go slightly faster or slower (in a plants case the fire rate will go up or down). *Hyperspeed: Rarely, when a plant or a zombie has had a speed down, it will suddenly go at Extreme speeds, about 8x (4x on bosses and 6x on upgrades) faster than normal so even a peashooter will become a very powerful weapon but if a zombie is under its effect it will move very fast and get 10 bites off in the time it would take to get one off for a regular zombie, although the effects do not last too long. *Lag spike: Every other second for about 5-10 seconds occasionally the screen becomes immobile and the other second will be jumpy, but besides the "lag" the plants and zombies will function as they should but slower. *Graves: it is possible to encounter graves, even in day. *Hitbox failure, occasionally a zombie will exist where eather lobbed or shot or floor (spikeweed) will have no effect, rather than hitting and doing nothing if it is a shot then it will pass through and eather go off screen or hit a normal zombie if it is lobbed it will go through and hit if something is VERY closely behind it. *Double hit, occasionally a hit will be counted as 2 hits even with 1 progectile. This is pretty much unnoticable but it is something. *Extended round, Rarely even when the level bar fills it will continue going foward and making more zombies as normal and possibly a huge wave will happen and soon it will actually end. 'Visual: they only effect the look of it, have no "gameplay effects" (with one exeption).' *Sprite failure: Occasionally a zombie or quite rarely a plant will spawn but with no image, there will be a shadow and they will function just as it normally would but it can be quite confusing. If a zombie has no image it will still be fired at. *Alternate colors: sometimes the colors of things, possibly even the map itself are alternet colors so you may get a orange peashooter or a pink zombie or red grass, but it will all act normally. However, rarely some can spawn GOLDEN, this actually has a effect, it makes it have slightly more health and attack/move slightly faster. *Fake graves: They look like graves, but they do nothing otherwise, they spawn nothing, you can place on them as normal and when you do they will become normal grass. Plants Suddenpea De-constructor leaf Destruction leaf Bypass pea Zombies Co-ordinate glitcher Pixel deleter. The song playing is the area's song. (NOTE: The song is "F777-System split" I don't own it, i take no credit.) Category:Areas